


Serving Tsareena: Blossoming

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, F/M, Legs, Light Sadism, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: A continuation of the (intended) one-shot:Serving Tsareenawhere the butler and Tsareena's relationship continues to blossom.  Female Tsareena x Male Human





	1. Chapter 1

Much to my dismay, the day of tomfoolery with Tsareena amounted to nothing. The next few weeks went by just as normal. The mistress continued to lounge around, adoring her Tsareena at all times and taking her wherever she went. Veronica returned to her usual duties as my partner, catering to every need of our mistress or Tsareena while maintaining the house with our daily chores. I decided not to tell Veronica anything about what happened that day in fear of what she may say to the mistress. On the other hand, she had plenty to talk about how the mistress was whining the entirety of the trip, worrying about how her Tsareena was faring without her. I gave a short nod in response and said that Tsareena mostly kept to herself and did not want to interact with me too much. My days of cleaning, washing, cooking, and idly chatting with Veronica had returned with much less Tsareena than I had hoped. Apparently, Tsareena just wished to toy with me while she could and had no real interest in continuing with that sort of relationship.

“Are you listening?” Veronica asked in an annoyed tone. I shook my head and realized I had been lost in my own thoughts and completely ignoring what Veronica had been saying for the past few minutes while we swept the dining room. 

“Sorry, V. I might have been thinking about something else for a bit. What were you saying?” I answered apologetically. My partner rolled her eyes before brushing my face gently with her broom. “Ahhh!” I yelled with a mild tone.

“I was _saying_ our mistress is unable to attend a gala she was invited to this Friday, and she so graciously offered the two tickets she was gifted to me. She said to take the night off for this so the tickets wouldn’t go to waste. You would think that by now she would realize that the other ticket is meant for a date and not for her Tsareena,” Veronica said ending with a chuckle.

I laughed at her small joke as well while I continued to sweep. “That’s great to hear! Mistress has always been so kind to us,” I said a little loudly, hoping she might hear, “I hope you have a good time!”

“No, you birdbrain,” Veronica replied, bonking me on the top of the head with her broom. “I don’t know any guys nearby on the island, so you’re going to have to be my date.”

I couldn’t help but blush when she offered me to go to with her. Veronica was not a particularly stunning girl. She had short dark hair that just reached her shoulders. The top of her head was just about eye level with me, and she had a slender, thin body with a pair of modest breasts probably in the B to C cup range. Unfortunately, she took notice of the pink undertone in my cheeks and decided to sweep both sides of my face.

“Don’t get full of yourself. I’m not interested in you,” Veronica said with a disgruntled look. “I don’t know any guys closeby on the island, so you’re my only choice. Understand?” She finished by holding the broom threateningly at me, ready to sweep my face at any moment.

“Y-Yeah, I got it V, no romantic feelings. Just a couple of coworkers going to a gala together,” I answered. “But what about what we’re going to wear? And how are we going to get there? And all the other things we need to worry about? Won’t the mistress need one of us here?”

“No need to worry about me, dear,” a voice said from behind me. My mistress and Tsareena had just entered the dining room to get their daily afternoon snack. Veronica and I both made a curt bow upon her entrance. “You two have worked so hard for me,” she continued, “I figured I should give you two at least some time off for once. And it would be a shame to have those tickets go to waste!”

“Thank you very much, milady,” Veronica and I replied in unison. “I’ll grab the snacks from the kitchen, milady,” Veronica said before turning to face me. “We can talk more about this later. Just focus on making dinner for now.” She gave another curt bow towards the mistress before turning to head into the kitchen.

“Isn’t that nice, Tsareena? Those two will be going to a gala in a few days. My ship is finally sailing!” my mistress said gleefully to her Pokemon. Tsareena’s eyes widened a bit as she looked at me before looking at Veronica exiting the room and looking back at me. Her somewhat shocked look faded away quickly as she gave a nod and began walking towards her seat.

“It’s not like that, milady,” I said with a chuckle as I pulled out my mistress’s chair. She nodded and took a seat before I pushed her chair in and moved to the adjacent chair to do the same for Tsareena. “We’re only going as coworkers and nothing mORE!” I said with a yelp as Tsareena stepped onto my foot, digging her heel onto my toes before sitting down. I immediately fell onto one knee, clutching the end of my shoe as if that would somehow stop the pain.

“What’s the matter, dear?” my mistress said with a concerned tone.

I looked up from where I was kneeling to see Tsareena looking down at me with a proud look on her face. I could almost see the ends of a smile showing over the ruff on her neck. I struggled to get back onto my feet, supporting myself with her chair before pushing her chair in.

“L-Lady Tsareena accidentally stepped on my foot, milady,” I said with exasperated breaths. “Just a simple mistake.”

“Oh, I see,” my mistress responded. “Yes, you shouldn’t keep your feet spread so far apart, dear. Someone might trip.”

“My apologies, milady,” I said, keeping my annoyed emotions down. Veronica entered the room carrying a tray full of macarons, donuts, and other sweets as I started to limp towards the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with you?” Veronica asked as we passed by each other.

“Don’t worry about it,” I answered before continuing towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. This was the first time Tsareena had seemed to even acknowledge my existence in the past few weeks. To be honest, it was kind of nice to have her make some interaction with me, even if it was painful. However, my confusion overrode the pain as I tried to figure out why she would lash out like she did. Jealousy seemed like the most straightforward answer, but that seemed out of the question considering she didn’t show any feelings these past few weeks. I sighed and decided it would be best to talk to her when I got the chance for us to be alone together to sort out what had happened. But for now, cooking dinner was the main priority. 

~~~~~~

I lightly tapped on Tsareena’s door after the mistress had went to sleep for the evening. Tsareena preferred having her very own grandeur room all to herself, despite the mistress wanting to have her Pokemon around all the time. As I anxiously waited for a response, it finally clicked to me that I could have done this at any time if I really wanted to talk with Tsareena. The leafy Pokemon opened the door and looked up at me with a confused look. She then stuck her head out of the doorway and looked down the hall to see if anyone else was there before returning her gaze to me.

“Good evening, Lady Tsareena. May I have a word?” I asked politely. Tsareena merely blinked at me a few times before shaking her head and closing the door. I sighed and realized this was a possibility and something she was likely to do.

“Lady Tsareena, please,” I said deciding not to back down. “We haven’t spoke at all lately, and I was hoping we would become closer ever since… that day.” I waited for any sign of a response, but nothing ever came. “I would also like to talk about the gala on Friday.” I waited a bit more and just as I was about to turn and leave, Tsareena opened the door with an annoyed look on her face and tossed something at me. I caught it as it landed on my chest and found a bottle of lotion in my hands. The leafy Pokemon gestured me inside with her hand, prompting me to enter her chamber as she closed the door behind me.

I had been in her room countless times before to assist in cleaning the room. However, this was the first time I had been inside alone with Tsareena, and I couldn’t help but feel a little bit excited. It was a fairly large room that was mostly filled with a king-sized bed with a ceiling canopy and drapes hanging from it. There were drawers and tables, but those were mostly for decoration and not for actual use since Tsareena didn’t normally wear clothes. The entire room was illuminated primarily from a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a couple of lamps near the bed. As it was nighttime, the chandelier was off, and the room was dimly lit by the pair of lamps. There was a collection of stuffed animals to the side and a number of pictures of herself with the mistress. Tsareena laid down at the center of her bed on her stomach before pointing towards her legs. Considering what she had given me, the message was pretty clear of what she wanted me to do. 

I took off my shoes before climbing onto the bed and sitting down to her left. I squirted a dollop of lotion into my hand and ran the cool cream across her lower leg. A shiver went through Tsareena’s spine as I spread the lotion across her smooth, slender skin. The excess was rolled over onto her thigh before I added a bit more to fully coat the area. I grabbed onto the meaty part of her lower leg and squeezed it firmly with my fingers methodically applying pressure where necessary. Tsareena turned her head in my direction, showing an amused face as she rested her head on her arms. A blush was slowly rising to my cheeks as she continued to stare right at me as I moved my hands across her thigh and leg, massaging them to the best of my ability. I used both hands to press down on her massive thigh, hardly believing the suppleness they had considering how slim her lower legs were. As I continued to work my hands, I took the opportunity to start the conversation I was planning to have with her.

“We haven’t spoken much lately, Lady Tsareena. I trust that you are doing well, and I hope that there is nothing that I am doing in my work that displeases you,” I started. She gave a small nod in response as she continued to stare at me. I gathered some more lotion in my hand before moving down toward her foot, spreading the cream across it and running my fingers between her toes. 

“I was wondering if there was any reason for stepping on my shoe earlier today,” I said. I looked towards Tsareena’s face and had to stop myself from looking away immediately. She had a very relaxed, content demeanor as she looked at me, which paired perfectly with her beautiful, flawless face. She made no response this time, however she did turn her head to the other side. 

“I believe you heard that I would be attending a gala in two days’ time. I was wondering if perhaps that displeased you,” I said slowly, picking out the right words as best as I could. There was still no response from the Pokemon. I gulped before continuing with “I considered that you might be jealous of Veronica…”

Tsareena immediately flipped her head to show me a very irritated look. She raised her upper body and pointed a finger at herself before pointing towards a wall that was vaguely in Veronica’s direction. She then proceeded to sit up and thrust her leg towards my stomach. I curled up slightly and closed my eyes to brace for impact. After feeling nothing, I peeked open one eye and found her foot about an inch from my gut. She narrowed her eyes threateningly as she held her leg in place. After a short while, I got the message she was waiting for me to say something. 

“I-I apologize, Lady Tsareena. That was very presumptuous of me. There is no way that a lady of your stature could be jealous of a simple maid, especially over someone like me,” I said with a shaky voice. Tsareena slowly retracted her leg, keeping the annoyed look on her face as she laid back down on her stomach and pointed to her right leg. I nodded and quickly scrambled around her to start massaging her other leg. I wiped the nervous sweat from my brow before my hands got back to work.

“I suppose the incident earlier was just an accident then, Lady Tsareena?” I asked. The Pokemon shrugged her shoulders and turned her head away from me. I sighed and decided to give it a rest, leaving the rest of the massage to continue in total silence. There were a couple of times I wished to continue talking with her, but the fear of her response got the better of me. As I was about to get off the bed and head back to my room, Tsareena suddenly grabbed onto my wrist and tossed me onto my back.

“Lady Tsareena?” I said with confusion before I looked down to see Tsareena slowly crawling towards me with lustful eyes. Her hips were shaking in an exaggerated manner as she got between my legs and began undoing my belt. She fluttered her long eyelashes at me as she got my belt off and began pulling down my trousers. My heart was beating a mile a minute as my face became flushed with color. Her aroma was quickly filling my nostrils, causing my head to spin. Her hands grabbed onto the top of my underwear and pulled it down slowly until my half-erect cock popped out. With a devilish grin on her face, Tsareena grabbed the bottle of lotion, put a helping of it onto her hand, and quickly grabbed onto my length. My entire body shook as she slowly slid her gripped hand from the base all the way to the tip of my length, covering it up completely in lotion. By now, my cock had grown to its full length and was rock hard in Tsareena’s hold0.

“Lady Tsare-” I started to say before Tsareena raised a finger to my lips with her other hand. I gulped and kept quiet, unsure of what was happening in front of me. The Pokemon laid back down on her stomach, putting her face dangerously close to my cock as she began to stroke my cock with her hand. She started intently at me with a smile, while all I could do was pant heavily and remain cautious of whatever the Pokemon might be planning. She lightly tapped the head of my cock with her fingers, gently grazing them across the glans. As the head became mixed with my pre and lotion, Tsareena dragged her forefinger across the slick solution and slowly slid it into her mouth. My eyes widened as she sucked on her fingertip with a happy look on her face as if it was a tasty snack. She pulled her finger out, leaving a strand of saliva connecting her finger to her mouth. She placed it on the tip of my cock again, adding her saliva to the mixture before continuing to stroke my length. A sudden warmth appeared around my balls as she cupped them in her other hand, massaging and playing with them between her fingers. A gasp escaped my lips as Tsareena lowered her head and stuck her tongue out towards the base of my length. I bit my lip as I felt the warmth of her breath as she moved her head slowly upwards, her tongue never making contact with me, but leaving it just close enough for me to feel the damp warmth of the fleshy appendage. I could just barely restrain myself from grabbing onto her leafy head and nudging it ever so slightly forward so I could feel the wonderful softness of her tongue against my sex organ. Meanwhile, Tsareena never broke eye contact with me as she slowly teased giving me oral. There was amusement in her eyes as if she was enjoying watching me yearn for as much of her body as I could get. She pushed her hair petals away from her face with one hand before forming a perfect circle with her mouth. My heartbeat managed to go even faster as she slowly brought her mouth down just above the head of my cock. She gave me a flirtatious wink before lowering her head a bit more, sliding the head into her mouth. I let out a moan of disappointed pleasure as I realized she managed to make my cock not touch any part of her mouth. I could feel her tongue just barely about to graze my flesh as she breathed while the warmth of her mouth enveloped my tip. With any subtle movement, I could just have my tongue touch her mouth so I could feel the pleasure I’ve dreamed of the past few weeks. I was seriously considering doing so before Tsareena suddenly moved her head away with a smile and began pulling up my shorts and trousers. 

Tsareena was clearly amused by the devastated look on my face as she zipped up my trousers and gave the bulge a light pat. I continued to sit there motionless as she placed the lotion onto the nightstand before laying down. She pointed a finger at the door while looking at me before making a shooing motion.

“Lady Tsareena, I would really enjoy it if-” I started before Tsareena made an annoyed face and pointed more furiously at the exit. I kept my lips shut, not wanting to incur her wrath as I put my shoes back on and headed out the door. I snuck one peek right before exiting to see if she was perhaps joking around, but only found her sliding her body underneath her sheets. With a disappointed sigh, I closed the door and prepared to relieve myself alone in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

“So make sure you wear that suit you wear whenever the mistress has one of her dinner parties,” Veronica said to me as we were unweeding the garden. “The mistress lent me one of her dresses that she had worn back when she was around our age. Also make sure you’re wearing a red bow tie so that you match with me.” The entire day so far, Veronica had been talking to me about the gala tomorrow night. There was no doubt that she was excited to spend a night out and didn’t want me to ruin it for her.

“I don’t own any bow ties,” I responded while pulling out a root. “All I have is the black tie that came with the suit when the mistress lent it to me.” A couple of footsteps came from behind us, and we turned to find the mistress and Tsareena taking a morning stroll.

“Milady,” we chimed in unison as we quickly stood and turned in her direction before giving a curt bow. 

“Oh, don’t mind us, dearies. We’re just taking a short walk through the garden,” the mistress replied, waving her hand at us to let us to return to our duties. “Come along now, my darling Tsareena.” 

Veronica and I both stooped to the ground to continue pulling out weeds. “Ugh, fine,” Veronica said with an annoyed tone. “I’ll ask the mistress if she has any black dresses. Just make sure you have that suit clean.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s been hanging in my closet untouched ever since the last dinner party,” I said reassuringly. Suddenly, I watched Veronica’s body get shoved harshly onto the dirt as she let out a shriek. She fell face first into the dirt patch, only barely alleviating the fall by sticking her arms out in front of her at the last moment. I turned around to see Tsareena running away from us while giggling before disappearing around the corner. 

“What the heck was that?!” Veronica exclaimed angrily as she stood up and began dusting some of the dirt off her outfit. “I can’t believe that little punk would do that. Now look at me!”

“Relax, V,” I said while helping her wipe off some of the dirt. “I’m sure that there was a perfectly good reason for this…”

“Oh really?” Veronica snapped back. “And what would that be?” 

I bit my lip as I tried to think of a quick answer. “How about you head back inside and get changed? I’ll finish up pulling out the roots. We got to get our assignments done early so we have time for the gala tomorrow,” I answered, deciding it was best to distract her from the situation.

Veronica looked like she had something she wanted to say but decided against it and just stormed off angrily back into the manor. I let out a sigh of relief and bent back down to continue the garden duties.

After about ten minutes, Veronica came back wearing a new uniform but with the same disgruntled look on her face. Seeing her displeasure, I decided it was best not to accidentally bother her in any way, so we continued our garden work in silence. Upon finishing, Veronica and I stepped back into the manor only to have our jaws drop. The entire floor was covered in mud stains and marks. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn’t imagining it as Tsareena casually strolled through the door. 

“Tsareena, are you in here?” my mistress called as she entered from another room. “Ah, there you are, my sweet!” Tsareena walked over to her mistress, clearly leaving mud in her tracks with every step that she took. 

“Oh dear, look at the mess you made!” my mistress exclaimed. “And look how dirty your shoes are! You have to be careful to walk only on the pavement when we’re outside. We’ll have to get that cleaned up. I’ll take care of her shoes, and you two can clean up the room here. Thank you!” the mistress said while pushing Tsareena towards the bathroom. Despite Tsareena’s actions, it appeared the mistress had no intentions of punishing her dear Pokemon as the pair walked away.

I sighed as I took out a pair of mops and a bucket from the closet. Veronica was quietly grumbling to herself as she swiped one of the mops from me, her cheeks red with anger. I was expecting her to go on a rant, but we mopped the floor with relative silence other than the words she was muttering under her breath.

“You know what she’s doing?” Veronica said suddenly. “She doesn’t want us to have fun. She knows about the gala and thinks us going would be too good for us. I always knew she didn’t like us, and now that we finally get to do something, she’s putting a stop to it,” she continued with a slightly manic tone. “We got to work twice as hard. No, three times as hard! So, no matter what she does, we’ll have plenty of time to clean it up.”

“A-Are you okay, V?” I asked, a little concerned of how she was talking and the crazed look on her face. I placed a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly pulled away.

“Come on! No time for questions! We got to finish this as fast as we can,” she exclaimed, mopping at twice the rate she was before. I merely shook my head and picked up my pace to match hers until the floor was spotlessly clean. 

“I’ll see you at dinnertime,” she said in a rush as she darted out of the room to start her next chore. I couldn’t help but at least admire her determination and started to put away the cleaning supplies before continuing with the rest of my duties at a slightly accelerated pace.

Veronica and I met up again before dinner to perform our usual evening routine. It was Veronica’s turn to prepare the food, so she cooked while I ate my meal, and she would eat while I catered to the mistress and Tsareena when they ate. She was cooking with the same vigor she had with her previous chores, still grumbling to herself as she sweated in her uniform. I had just barely finished my sandwich before Veronica rang the bell for dinner. She plated two delectable servings of spaghetti on plates before covering each one with a silver cloche. I grabbed some utensils, napkins, and other necessities to set the table. When the mistress and Tsareena had finally entered the dining room, the table was fully prepared, and Veronica and I were standing at their chairs, ready to settle them in. 

“Oh, this looks wonderful!” the mistress exclaimed earnestly as I removed the cloche from the mistress’s plate. “Another marvelous job, Veronica.”

“Thank you, milady,” Veronica replied with a bow. “Now if you’ll excuse me-” Veronica was about to start leaving the room, but Tsareena had suddenly grabbed onto her arm. I felt my heart rate pick up as a sense of dread came over me of what might happen next.

“Is there something wrong with the food, Lady Tsareena?” Veronica asked, turning around to face the Pokemon. Tsareena merely pointed at her food with an unhappy look. Veronica leaned in a bit closer to see if there was something that she couldn’t see.

“I don’t see anything wro-” Veronica began saying before Tsareena grabbed the neck of her uniform with one hand, pulled on it hard to bring the maid closer, and poured the spaghetti down underneath her dress. Tsareena then shoved Veronica onto the ground before throwing the rest of the spaghetti on her plate at Veronica’s face. 

“Tsareena, what has gotten into you?” the mistress yelled as she quickly rose from her chair. Both the mistress and I dashed towards the other two to stop this from getting worse.

“I’ll kill you, you spoiled bitch!” Veronica screamed as she made a swing at Tsareena, which narrowly avoided her as I was able to grab onto Veronica’s waist just in time and pull her away from Tsareena. “Let go of me! I’m going to teach that worthless piece of-” I quickly covered Veronica’s mouth with one hand before she could say something she couldn’t take back.

“Calm down, Veronica!” I yelled, trying my best to restrain her as she continued to try to pry from my grasp and assault Tsareena. On the other side of the room, Tsareena glared at her with malicious eyes as she was held in place by the mistress. 

“Terribly sorry, milady,” I said in a panicked tone, “I’ll bring Veronica to the kitchen so she can calm down.” The mistress nodded in response, seemingly too shocked to say anything. I then began the arduous process of dragging Veronica to the kitchen as she pulled the other way. Once we finally entered the kitchen, I maintained my hold of her until she stopped squirming.

“Have you calmed down?” I asked, removing my hand from her mouth.

“No!” she snapped back. “But I’m not going to go and attack Lady Tsareena.” I considered that to be good enough and let go of her. She immediately took a step away from me and fixed her uniform. I edged myself closer to the door just to make sure that Veronica didn’t have any ideas of rushing out while my guard was down.

“I told you she’s out to get us,” she finally said as she suddenly grabbed onto my shoulders. She gave my body a little shake as she continued, “She definitely wants to ruin our night out by making us miserable until then, but it’s not going to work. Hear that, Lady Tsareena?! We’re going to have the time of our lives tomorrow night, and there’s nothing you can do about it!” screamed Veronica.

“V, please just…” I started, finding myself at a loss for words. “Just get changed, eat your dinner, and head to bed. You’ve had a long day. I’ll finish up the rest of the nightly chores, so just take it easy.”

“But what if Tsareena pulls something again?” Veronica retorted as she let go of me. “You just don’t know what she’s going to do at this point.”

I took a moment to try and think of an adequate answer. In my mind, I knew she was right. After that fiasco, anything seemed possible. I sighed and responded with “You have to trust the mistress. After what she saw from Lady Tsareena, she’ll hopefully keep a closer eye on her at least until tomorrow night. Sound good?” I let out a weak smile, hoping it would help at least a bit in persuading Veronica.

Veronica didn’t seem too satisfied with my answer, but she gave a curt okay before heading back to the dining room. I heard a few words being exchanged between the mistress and her maid, mostly both of them apologizing; the mistress for Tsareena’s behavior and Veronica for her conduct. Veronica then walked away to presumably go upstairs and get changed. I grabbed a chair to give myself a breather. I could hardly believe what happened today, and the exhaustion from the events seemed to be catching up to me mentally and physically. I had never seen Tsareena make a face like the one she made at Veronica. It seemed as if she wanted to do much worse things to Veronica, but the only thing she had in hand was a plate of noodles. I wanted to speak to Tsareena again about what happened, but with all the extra chores I placed upon myself, she would likely be asleep by the time I finished. I let out a long-winded breath before standing up again and heading back to the dining room to attend to Tsareena and the mistress.

~~~~~~~~

After two long extra hours of finishing Veronica’s daily household duties as well as my own, I finally stumbled my way into my room and flopped onto the bed. My head was spinning from everything that happened earlier in the day and all the additional work that came along with it. I considered just falling asleep right there, but in my head, I knew that wasn’t the best idea. I managed to find the willpower to pick myself up and head over to the wardrobe to change into my pajamas. As I began undressing, I noticed a faint rancid odor emanating from somewhere in the armoire. I wrinkled my nose as I weaved through my clothes to try and find the smell. When I reached the suit that I was supposed to wear for tomorrow’s gala, the smell became noticeably stronger. I pinched my nose between my fingers as I took out the suit from the wardrobe to find the front of it completely stained with yellow, dress shirt and all. I lightly pressed a finger on the stain to find it to be slightly damp and the smell becoming more and more recognizable. A gasp escaped my lips as I realized what Tsareena must have done.

The exhaustion and annoyance must have gotten control of my better judgment as the next thing I knew, I had stormed into Tsareena’s room with suit in hand. Tsareena woke with a start as I turned on the lights and brought the suit right up to her face.

“What is the meaning of this?” I said, pointing at the giant yellow stain. “What is the meaning of everything you’ve done today?” Tsareena merely looked at me with slightly groggy eyes as her mind was still trying to wake up. I ignored her sleepy demeanor and continued.

“I don’t know what your problem is. I asked you yesterday if everything was fine, and you said you were. Then, you come out today pushing Veronica into the dirt, leaving a mess around the house, and I don’t even know what to say about what happened at dinnertime,” I ranted as I glared at her with anger. “Veronica and I finally get to do something other than work, and you’re ruining it. And for what? Some self-satisfaction in seeing our misery? You can’t stand us enjoying ourselves? That’s the only way I can explain it. Do you have any idea what Veronica and I have gone through today? And then I come into my room seeing this on my suit. This is just disgusting and completely uncalled for. What is wrong with you?”

I breathed heavily as I stopped my rant, only just now realizing that the Pokemon in front of me was beginning to tear up. My rationale immediately came back and with it came an immediate sense of regret. The anger from earlier had quickly subsided as Tsareena’s large eyes looked up at me. I could even see her trembling a bit as she hid herself underneath the blanket.

“M-My apologies, Lady Tsareena,” I said awkwardly. “I-I don’t know what came over me.” Tsareena turned away from me and appeared to wipe her eyes with her arm. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do anymore. I was replaying all the words I said to her in my head, hoping that I had not said anything too harsh to her. “I’ll be heading back to my room,” I managed to blurt out, deciding it might be best to leave a better apology in the morning when my mind wasn’t all over the place.

As I started to head for the door, Tsareena quickly jumped out of the bed from behind me and rushed to the door, spreading her arms and legs out to block me from the exit. Her sad face from before had been replaced with an angry one, inducing a gulp from me as my regret continued to grow.

“Lady Tsareena?” I uttered before she pointed at the ground and locked the door behind her. I gulped as I immediately fell onto my knees. Tsareena began to circle me slowly with a curious look in her eyes as if she was contemplating what punishment I deserved. I kept my head low, watching her feet circle around me as a cold sweat began to form on my face.

“It’s rather late, Lady Tsareena. Don’t you think we should get some rest?” I asked sheepishly, knowing deep down inside that she had no intention of letting me leave. She responded by ordering me to stand with her hand and beginning to disrobe me. Any time I tried to move in the wrong place or tried to speak, Tsareena would shoot a glare up at me and swing her leg dangerously close to my body, forcing me to let her undress me until I was fully nude. I shivered a bit from the cold before she took me by the arm and led me to her bed. I sat down on it on my knees before Tsareena came up behind me, grabbing both of my hands and binding my wrists together. A shocked look appeared on my face as I turned around to see a thick vine being tied around my hands. Tsareena wasn’t trained at all as the mistress had no intentions of letting her dear Pokemon battle, but that didn’t mean Tsareena knew some basic moves like Vine Whip. After she had finished binding my hands, my eyes were suddenly enveloped in darkness as another vine was wrapped around me like a blindfold. My anxiety skyrocketed as I realized I wouldn’t be able to see what Tsareena would be doing. The fear of not knowing what would happen was a lot worse than I had ever imagined.

All of a sudden, I felt her arms wrap around my waist as she embraced me from behind and rested her leafy head on my back. The hug felt warm and endearing as she rubbed her forehead along my back, while I continued to sit while shivering in fear. Slowly but steadily, my worries started to go away as we stayed like this in silence. My body grew warmer as we shared our body heat with our breathing being the only sounds heard in the room. Tsareena then grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me backwards onto my back. A familiar sensation came back as my face became covered by a soft, yet firm pressure. A sweet smell started wafting around my nose as I stuck my tongue out, feeling a soft fleshy mound brush up against it. I could feel Tsareena’s body shiver from my lick before pushing her weight onto my face until she was essentially fully sitting on my face. Luckily, the soft bed provided a nice cushion for my head unlike the hard kitchen floor from last time.

Tsareena readjusted herself until my lips were pressed up against her lower lips. A light tap on my cheek signaled me to continue as I began to kiss her lower mouth, pushing my tongue into her slit. The sweet flavor of her juices quickly enveloped my tongue as I hungrily dug my tongue around inside her, grabbing as much of her nectar as I could. I could feel Tsareena’s body tremble from my oral assault before I felt a pair of hands grab onto my length. The pressure on my face eased up as I felt her body readjust to lay on top of mine. Her fingers returned to my cock, wet this time with what I presumed was her saliva. I took the time to go back on the offensive as I stretched my tongue further into her tunnel. Her warm insides wrestled with my tongue as it squirmed and twisted inside of her, enticing the first moan I had heard from Tsareena. Apparently, she did not want to be outdone as I suddenly felt a heavenly warmth I had never felt before around the head of my cock. A soft meaty object swirled around the tip as my penis quickly reached its full length. The sensation soon climbed down a good portion of my length as Tsareena slid her mouth down further. I felt her head bob up and down rather awkwardly as her inexperience showed a bit from her movements. This saved me from a quick release as I was able to regain my composure and show her my oral prowess, thrusting and rubbing my tongue hard along her insides. Her ass continued to press down and grind along my face as I buried my tongue as deep as I could into her chamber. Tsareena followed suit by sliding my cock deep into her mouth, only reaching about halfway down my length as she was unable to bring the object into her throat. I couldn’t help but smirk as I seemed to have the upper hand before Tsareena’s legs suddenly tightened around my head and began shaking. Her grinding became a lot more forceful as she essentially shoved her slit into my mouth. A flurry of sweet juice erupted from her pussy as Tsareena finished, grinding hard onto my face as I tried to lick through her orgasm. 

My face was already covered in sweat as Tsareena climbed off of me, letting my roll onto my side so I would stop crushing my arms behind me with my own body weight. My entire face was wet with her love juice and our sweat. Before I could fully regain my composure, a pair of hands grabbed onto my sides as Tsareena helped me sit back up.

“Lady Tsareena, I-” I started saying before a finger blocked my lips. I got the message as I felt Tsareena move around on the bed until she was sitting in front of me. Her soft skin grazed along my length, easily sliding across it with the slickness of her saliva as I felt her toes press up against the head of my rod. My cock stood at full attention as Tsareena brought her other foot to my length, gently pressing my girth between the arcs of her feet. I could easily imagine seeing Tsareena through my blindfold, staring at my rod intensely as she slid her feet up and down along my cock, mouth open at the ready for my eruption. A shiver went up my spine at the thought as Tsareena swirled her big toe around my tip before dragging it slowly across the glans while her other foot continued to stroke my cock. Her toe suddenly pierced my lips, and I found myself sucking on her toe and tasting my own pre mixed with her saliva. I bent forward a bit more as I kissed and licked her toes, savoring the taste of her feet. My tongue would lather every toe with saliva before I popped it into my mouth to suck on it intensely. Her other foot was busy sliding my cock between her toes and stroking it along the bottom of her foot.

I felt Tsareena readjust herself on the bed once more as she removed the vines around my eyes. I took a moment to get used to the light before my vision focused on Tsareena sliding the soles of her feet all the way along my length while holding her head in her hands with an endearing look in her eyes. We stared at each other for a bit while she slowly rubbed my length between her slender feet. A blush was clearly visible on her white cheeks as she stood up and positioned herself over my waist. My eyes widened as she lowered herself down over my length, holding it steady with one hand as she rubbed the folds of her pussy against it. Tingles were resonating through my body as my sensitive head brushed her wet entrance. I looked up to see Tsareena’s face full of glee as she began prodding her tunnel with the tip.

“Lady Tsareena, we shouldn’t do this,” I said, hoping deep down inside that she wouldn’t listen to me as usual. I let out a loud moan as the head disappeared into her folds and was rubbed along her warm insides. She kept dipping her hips up and down ever so slightly so that I could watch the tip of my cock disappear and reappear around her entrance. With each motion, I felt my tip press up against the resistance of her tight pussy more and more. Just as I felt my cock was about to break through, Tsareena stopped and jumped off the bed. 

“Huh?” I said aloud as I watched Tsareena turn off the lights in the room before returning to the bed. Through the shadows, I watched Tsareena slide herself under the sheets and wave at me before turning away from me. I just sat there with my hands still tied behind my back as I watched Tsareena attempting to fall asleep. My cock slowly returned to its flaccid state as a tight, painful sensation formed around my balls.

“Lady Tsareena?” I finally managed to blurt out, prompting the Pokemon to turn on the lamp closest to her and turn to me with a curious face. “If you would be so kind, would you please let me finish?” I said as nicely as I could. Tsareena beamed at me with a bright smile before shaking her head. A large frown appeared on my face as she continued to look at me with a satisfied look. “Well, can you untie me and let me return to my room?” I asked. She stood up and motioned me to turn around. I faced my tied hands in her direction and before I knew it, she had managed to add another vine and tied my bindings to her wrist. She waved her wrist with the vine that connected us at me with another pleased look as she signaled that I was staying there for the night.

“But Lady Tsareena, I need to” I started before Tsareena’s smiling face soon turned to a dangerous glare. “N-Never mind,” I said as Tsareena’s sweet smile returned. She got up and helped me under the covers as I found myself laying next to her in her bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Tsareena laid motionless next to me on her side, facing away from me. My balls still ached from the lack of release as I turned away from her to stop laying on top of my own arms. All the exhaustion from earlier had gone away as all I could think about was the aching in my nether regions. The image of my cock going inside her and nearly breaking to reach her warm tunnel haunted my waking thoughts and only made the pain worse.

After a couple of hours of laying down and fruitlessly trying to fall asleep, I turned around to check on Tsareena’s status. The pain had only gotten worse over the course of the night as I watched the Pokemon breathe softly in her sleep. I gulped as my desperation for release got the better of me and turned my body towards her. I grinded myself against her rear until my cock became erect again, and I began to use her voluptuous ass as a way to rub myself to release. That didn’t last too long as Tsareena woke up, turned on the light, and looked at me with pitiful eyes.

“Tsareena, please,” I pleaded, forgetting all about my formalities. “I’m begging you to let me finish myself off. I’ll do anything you want. I just can’t handle this anymore!” Tsareena looked off to the side as if she were thinking before she slid off the binding around her wrist and headed over to a calendar hanging on the wall. She pointed to tomorrow’s date before pointing at me, then the ground, and finally at herself before walking back to the edge of the bed. I squirmed around until I was sitting on the bed and facing her as I tried to interpret what she meant.

“I can’t stay here with you tomorrow,” I said apologetically after finally getting the message. “I promised Veronica that we would spend the night at the gala.” Tsareena crossed her arms and turned away from me with a pout, showing clear dissatisfaction in my answer. I sighed as I struggled to find a solution. If this kept up, I wouldn’t be able to sleep at all the whole night, and I would be absolutely miserable at the gala after staying awake for so long. On the other hand, I couldn’t oblige to Tsareena’s offer as it would mean disappointing my trusted coworker and friend. My brow furrowed as I tried to find a way out of this pickle until an idea finally popped into my head.

“Why don’t you come to the gala with us, Tsareena?” Tsareena turned to me with a raised eyebrow. “We only have two tickets, but Pokemon are free to attend any event. The mistress just takes you as the plus one because she doesn’t have a significant other to bring unfortunately.” Tsareena made a thinking face as she considered my resolution. I decided to take it a step further and nudged myself off of the bed before getting down on one knee in front of her.

“It would be my honor to have you as my lovely date for tomorrow’s gala, Lady Tsareena,” I said, looking up at her with earnest eyes. The entire scene would have felt more romantic if I had not been naked with a half-erect penis and my hands tied behind my back. However, that did not seem to disturb Tsareena’s view of the scene as a light blush appeared on her cheeks and raised her hand in front of my face. I bent forward and kissed the back of her hand before Tsareena helped me onto my feet and gave me a warm hug. I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed of what I had just done as Tsareena held me close in her arms. I felt the vines around my wrists slide off as the Pokemon untied the bindings around my back. As soon as I was able to freely move my hands, I wrapped my arms around Tsareena, welcoming her embrace with my own.

We stayed like that for a little while before Tsareena suddenly pushed me onto my back on the bed. I crawled backwards toward the middle of the bed as Tsareena climbed over my body. My erection soon returned to full power as the Pokemon straddled my body and positioned her slit over my waiting erection. My eyes widened as she gave me a wink and began lowering herself onto my length. My heart raced as the tip of my cock soon felt a resistance in her chamber as Tsareena tried to slide my rod into her. Her face had a slightly pained look as my rod kept pressing up against her and occasionally slid off from the target. Unfortunately, that gave my reason enough time to return to me. I shook my head as I looked at her struggling face and slid out from under her. Tsareena gave me a confused look as I sat up against the head of the bed.

“Let’s not do this yet, Tsareena,” I said with a slight hint of uncertainty. “Doing something like this is supposed to be pretty special. Are you sure you want to do this right now?” Tsareena made another thinking face for a while before shaking her head.

“Right. Let’s save that for another time, okay?” I said gently as Tsareena gave a slow nod. She then brought herself between my legs, spreading them apart as she licked her lips. I gulped in anticipation as she laid down in front of me, stroking my cock eagerly with one hand. Her eyes remained glued to mine as she lowered the flowery ruff on her neck, stuck out her tongue, and began swirling it around the head of my cock. I immediately grabbed ahold of her head petals and clamped down on them to help control myself. She soon began sliding her head up and down, enveloping my length in the warm vacuum of her mouth. My length was quickly becoming drenched in her saliva as loud slurping sounds filled the room. There was just something very erotic in watching a face that was normally so calm and regal now sucking and licking a cock like a child with a lollipop. I petted her head as I guided it back and forth, smiling as she gradually got more and more of my length inside her mouth. She batted her long eyelashes at me as she slid my cock into her cheek, pressing it hard enough to puff out against her skin. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her as she brought her head down far enough for me to feel the entrance of her throat before bringing her head far back and swirling her tongue around my tip. Every time her head went back down, I would hold her steady, gently pushing down until my cock began penetrating her throat before allowing her to go back up. After some time, Tsareena was able to get a healthy amount of length inside her mouth.

“I’m getting close, Tsareena,” I muttered as my climax began to rise. Tsareena gave a bit of a nod before accelerating her motions, sucking down harder than before as she brought a hand up to stroke my cock. My breath became ragged as Tsareena removed her mouth and gave me a seductive wink as she aimed my cock at her flawless face. Her hand was moving dangerously fast now as she opened her mouth to take in my cum. The idea of staining her beautiful face with my seed drove me over the edge as I spurted a thick string of goeey semen right over her right eye before continuing with a flurry that covered her nose, cheeks, and lips. With my last few shots, Tsareena brought her mouth real close and let me shoot the rest of my cum right onto her tongue. She held her tongue out for a bit so I could see my mess resting on it before bringing her tongue in and letting out a very loud gulp. When she stuck out her tongue again, not a trace of white was left. The same couldn’t be said for her face as I watched my cum slowly slide down her face as if she were some common slut. I took a moment to ingrain that sight into my memory for future reference. She licked the goo around her lips before I handed her a tissue to wipe off the rest of my gunk off her face. Now that I had been satisfied and it was getting very late at night, Tsareena pointed at the door, giving me the okay to leave. I started to dress myself as Tsareena laid down in bed once more.

“Will you be alright from now on?” I asked as I gathered the rest of my clothes in my arms to carry to my room. She nodded in response with a smile before waving good night to me. I returned her smile with my own and a quick good night before heading out the door and returning to my bedroom.


End file.
